Apparatuses for applying glue to fibers for making fiberboard of the type mentioned at the outset are known from DE 102 47 412 [WO 2004/035279], DE 102 47 413 [WO 2004/035278], and DE 10 2004 001 527 [WO 2005/065905]. The fibers are supplied pneumatically, glue coated after emerging from the fiber-discharge pipe, so that they then enter the chute and fall onto the air-permeable conveyor belt or are suctioned onto it. The fiber supply usually has a fiber distribution head that ensures a fiber deflection through an angle of about 90° up to about 180°, the fiber-feed conduit merging into the fiber-discharge pipe optionally with expansion of the cross section. Basically, the known measures have proven useful, but they are capable of being further developed.